Scissors Landing
by itachisneko-nya
Summary: She stood there, a look of fufillment inside her. Miname knew she would never feel this again but is she wrong? Will the scissors project and her cousin Kiri help her through this? OC chara! Read to find out more.


Scissors Landing

chapter 1-Mussy head's mess

* * *

A figure leaned on the walls of Ryokufu High School. The figure looked most like a guy,the fashionable cap covering his hair.

The figure wore a white, long sleeved collared shirt with his black pants and black and white shoes. Eyes closed he heard people talk about him. He smiled,opening his eyes as he heard a familiar voice yell at some guy."You!How dare you bully my daughter!"His smiled widened as he walked away from the commotion not wanting to be noticed.

* * *

**2 weeks before**

_"As this happened we have found out that Osawa-san and Miyazaki-chan have broken who is the one who ended the relationship,Osawa-san?"Asked was one of the most popular show hosts in the live morning shows. The name of the show was Morning Miracles._

_"Oh that's a hard question. Whats surprising is that I was the one who broke up with her after finding out she was cheating on me."He answered making everyone breath in."What!? Miyazaki-chan cheated on you!? With who!?"Yelled in the audience nodded with curiousity."I don't think I should tell you..."_

"That crappy bastard! I can't believe he changed over the years I dated him! I mean I should have know he was so full of himself, and now he's talking crap about me!? I'm going to go to that freaking studio and beat the living daylights out of him!" The black haired girl yelled. "Cal-" "Shut up Jiro! I am in no mood to listen to your 'be good' crap!" Yelled the angry girl. The can in her hand was crushed in her anger, dropping to the floor as she stomped towards the exit.

"Wait! Miname! You have a phot-"Jiro was cut off by the loud bang of the front door.

She was sitting in the back of the limo, her face contorted with anger. After she came back from America she had found out Osawa was making up rumors about her cheating on him! She couldn't believe him. After all they did together! She sighed. The girl closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the seat.

* * *

"We're here, Miss Miyazaki."Said the driver. Her eyes snapped open and she banged her head on the floor.

"Kuso!" She swore, rubbing the bruise on her forehead.

She opened the door and got out of the car, still rubbing the bruise. Miyazaki was in front of the studio where they were filming Morning Miracles.

She stomped into the filming room, her face still flaring with anger. She found the familiar figure of Osawa and she stomped towards him.

She grabbed his shoulder, flipping him around, making him face her as slapped him real hard. His face went to the side, a huge red hand mark etched into his face.

"You selfish, little brat! I hate you! How the hell could you do that? Why did you lie? You were the one who cheated on me with that Tsuki girl and you say I cheated? I'm the one who broke up with you!" She slapped him again, harder then the last one.

Jiro ran in, sweating. He ran towards Miyazaki and grabbed her hands before she could slap him again with more force.

"Calm down! Miyazaki!" yelled Jiro, dragging her away from Osawa. He just smiled at her, waving goodbye with a smirk full of victory.

"You're just jealous! I know you did this because I beat you at the Tricut Competition this year after I dumped you!" She yelled, struggling in Jiro's hold.

* * *

Kiri walked into her house to see her dad talking to someone. She stared at the figure's back for a long time, not blinking.

"Oh, Kiri. Sit down, I want to introduce you to someone." Said her father, noticing his daughter. She nodded, sitting down by her father.

The figure took off his glasses to show brown eyes. Kiri's eyes widened in shock. It was her cousin who moved to America.

"Miname?" she stuttered out, still shocked, "Whats with that shocked face, Kiri-chan? Did you not miss me?" She asked, looking at Kiri with a puppy face.

"Of course I missed you! You've been gone for 8 years and haven't made any contact with me." Kiri answered, her face going back to normal.

"Oh you are so cute!" she exclaimed, glomping Kiri.

* * *

It was the next day and Miname was leaning on the school walls, waiting for Kiri. She stared at the female students that passed by, staring at their butts. Well you couldn't blame her.

She sighed, reliving the memories of when she was a normal teenager and not a world known beautician. She smiled at the thought, remembering how she and her friends created the team Wind Riders, but after winning the international competition a year ago. She and her friends had to separate because of idiotic contracts and what they did.

"Miname?" a voice asked from below her. She looked down to see Kanako looking up towards her. She lowered her glasses to see the familiar girl who had overly huge glasses and a cute face.

"Ah, Kiri's friend. Hi," said Miname, remembering the days when Kanako used to bring her food.

"Why are you here?" She asked, stuttering on the words. "Oh, well-" Her face got closer to Kanako's until they were centimeters apart. "-thats a secret," She finished, going back into her normal stance. Kanako blushed, remembering that Miname was indeed a girl.

Of course others would think they were a lovely couple made for each other because of Miname's looks and height.

* * *

"Who's that?" Asked Kei, sucking his lollipop while pointing at the boy by Kanako.

"I don't know," answered Narumi, not even looking their direction.

Kiri was walking up to them as Iori followed like a dog and Tarotard was by Kiri.

"Interesting...Isn't that..." muttered Ochia, before walking towards the growing group.

Narumi and Kei followed behind, Narumi curious and Kei just bored.

* * *

"Minachi? Is that you? It is! Me was so worried when me heard about you going to America! Me wanted to see you so badly! Me-" He was cut off by the famous Minachi chop. He fell to the floor unconscious while Tarotard started to talking to Miname.

"You're starting to look more like a man every time I see you," he said, staring up at the girl who was taller then him.

"I know, maybe I'll get some of these kawaii girls to hit on me since I'm hotter than a lot of the guys here," replied Miname, grinning evilly.

"Yeah, you pervert in a girl's body," muttered Tarotard only to get the Minachi chop on the top of his head. "You're a demon!" yelled Narumi, not that far from them.

"Who are you anyways?" he added, pointing at Miname, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? Too bad you're going to have to figure that out yourself-" She got closer to his face, centimeters from his ear. "-SP leader, Shogo Narumi." She finished with a quick exhale of her breath into his ear, making him shiver.

He started to get a rash on his ear and yelped. When Miname saw this she laughed, her hat falling off to show her lavishing strands of hair to fall back into their places perfectly.

"Wait! You're THE MI-" his mouth was covered by Ochia. "I don't think she wants the world to know that."

Kei nodded, grinning. "So why is the legendary beautician here?" asked Ochia, "That's none of your business," answered Kiri, walking away. Kanako followed while Miname grabbed the two unconscious boys by their collars and dragged them away. She waved at them goodbye before showing her back to them again.

* * *

"That Narumi boy is so funny, getting a rash after a breath from a female. He is such a funny kid. Kiri-" She looked at Kiri with a serious look, stopping her unpacking. "-get married to him, I want a cousin-in-law who gets rashes!" exclaimed Miname, grinning. Kiri threw her pillow at Miname's face only for it to hit the wall behind her.

"Uncle! Uncle! Kiri is being mean to me!" yelled Miname, running down the stairs towards Seiji who was smoking while watching TV.

Then her face twisted in disgust and she snatched the cigarette from Seiji's mouth and he just stared at her surprised. She stomped to the front door, threw the cigarette onto the floor and she stomped on it with her right foot.

"What's the matter, Miname?" asked Seiji, a look of worry on his face.

"This is whats wrong," She answered, pointing at the crushed remnants of a cigarette.

"No that's not what's wrong. You didn't take a break from being a beautician just to come home," he answered.

"You always knew if something was wrong with me, uncle..." she whispered as she stared up towards the night sky.

She took a breath, calming her mind as Seiji waited for her answer.

"I was cheated," she muttered moments later. Kiri stopped at the bottom of the stairs, knowing that this was none of her business.

"What do you mean cheated?" asked the older man, watching her as she looked up at the night sky from the front door.

"cheated as in, used." she answered, not looking at her uncle.

"You mean, you were cheated in a relationship?" She nodded, feeling the tears close to flowing.

"Are you okay?" The legendary beautician asked. All Miname did was nod, quickly yawning, making it look as though she had gotten sleepy tears.

"You sure?" asked her uncle, knowing that she was close to tears. Again Miname nodded, going back upstairs as Kiri quickly went back into their room.

The cheated girl went to her bed, getting her coat, as she went back out of the house.

* * *

_The girl was at her studio, working on another hair design._

_"Hmm, this won't work," she muttered, looking at the hair cut she did. "I made it lop sided," she muttered, noticing the left side was a centimeter longer._

_"You seem stressed. I've never seen you make a mistake since the day before your first date," A voice said from behind her._

_"I know, I just can't handle this anymore. I don't even know why I cut hair anymore. I don't have that flare I used to, I know I don't," She answered, rubbing her temples._

_"You don't, to be honest, you've gotten so weak, after you started to date that Osawa boy. It's as though, you gave medals to him as presents or gave him your flare," her manager said._

_She nodded, "I know, I can feel it Jiro. When I cut, I just don't have the content feeling in me," she said, staring down at the carpet._

_"I can't cut, I need some time to think. I'm leaving Jiro. I'm going to take a break," she said, staring Jiro in the eye._

_"What? You mean that you're leaving? Where!" exclaimed Jiro. To my hometown. I'll be back, and when I do, you'll see me back." she answered, smiling. He nodded, knowing that nothing would change her mind. _

_"All I ask of you is to be safe, got it?" he ordered her. He saw her nod before grabbing her coat and walking out of the room, leaving all her equipment there._

_'Please be safe...Miname...'_

* * *

She was walking down the busy streets of the city, her eyes closed as she listened to her I-pod. Her mind was thinking through on what she could do. She knew she truly couldn't get back that old flare. After dating Osawa what did she think was going to happen. He was a deceiving bastard but her ways of life made her ignore the constant rumors the press created.

Sighing, she walked back home, not wanting to worry her cute cousin.

She smiled as she thought of that.

* * *

"Hey, Kiri-chan! What do you think?" exclaimed an excited Miname. She twirled around in her school uniform. It was the boys design though.

"Eh? Why are you wearing the-" "It's okay," answered Kiri, cutting off her father.

"Don't you like it? I haven't worn a school outfit for so long! I am so excited!" she added, as she ran up the stairs to get her cap and her bag.

It was Thursday and Miname's first day of school. She couldn't wait to be back in the halls that she would make friends and learn new things.

It would be a change to having a private tutor to having a teacher and classmates.

"Kiri! What's taking you so long!" yelled Tarotard. Miname made one glance at her mirror before rushing down the stairs towards the front door.

Tarotard and Kiri were waiting for her. Shampoo rushed between her legs and bounded towards her empty bed.

"Well! What are we waiting for?" She asked the mouth gaping Tarotard.

* * *

She stood in front of the class door, nervous but excited. She didn't know what to do.

"Hmm... I should....No...In America....No this isn't.....China does.....This isn't China!" She whispered to herself as she propped her chin onto her fingers. She took a deep breath and slid the door open.

Everyone immediately stared at her. She then noticed three familiar people, Narumi, Ochia, and Kei. She smiled, relieved that there would be people she knew in the school.

"Your name?" asked the teacher, his eyes droopy.

"Oh. It's Mi-..... " She paused, Kiri didn't want anyone to know she was Miname Miyazaki.

She cleared her throat before staring at the class.

"Hola! My names Miname Koshiba! I'm Kiri-chan's relative!" She introduced herself. Girl's squeeled in delight for she was one hot guy in their eyes.

She winked at them and the girl's swooned.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly, making everyone quiet. "You may sit behind Ochia." said the teacher, she nodded.

* * *

She sat at her seat as girls crowded around her asking her questions.

"Girls! Girls, I think I'll eat outside. I need some me time," she announced before grabbing her bread roll.

She stopped by the drink machine and bought a tea.

Miname knealed down to get tea, wondering if tea was truly good in a can.

"Hey you," said a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Narumi.

"What are you going here?" he asked.

"Me? Well because I'm a second year." she answered.

"No! I mean why are you here? Why aren't you doing your job?" he asked.

In a quick motion she covered his mouth and whispered into his ear, "Let's talk about this somewhere more privately."

"Tell me why you're here?" he asked once more, as Miname stared at his wall of trophies.

Ochia was at the desk, doing something with the computer while Kei ate Narumi's snacks.

"Well..... I'm here because I can't cut hair anymore." She answered him, as she gently touched one of the trophies.

"Why did you quit?" asked an angered Narumi, he was truly disappointed. How could the girl who swiped the nation with her precise but graceful cuts stop? Ochia had gotten interested in the conversation and had stopped what he was doing.

Miname didn't notice this for she was remembering her past.

It was nostalgic, to be in a club room. She remembered how her friends and her created such a similar club. It was fun and they had so many great memories.

Miname sighed.

"Answer the question!" Narumi asked once more.

She turned towards him, her eyes showing weariness. She looked so much older, as though she wasn't truly their age. Her eyes showed wisdom and something unknown....

"I.... I don't have a reason to cut hair anymore. I'm not Miname the star anymore. I'm just a normal girl, trying to grow up like a normal chi-"

"That's your reason? Because you don't have a reason? What-"

Something snapped inside her, "You!"

She stopped, her head dropping, her bangs covering her teary eyes. She stared towards the floor.

_'You are so much like that damn man! You guys even have the stubborn, idiotic, ignorant attitude! If you knew what I had gone through, the humiliation, the anger, the grief, the hate then you wouldn't be saying such crap!'_ She would have said if she didn't hold back her anger.

"Nothing..... I......I'll go...."

Miname slowly walked out of the club room, leaving Narumi speechless. He could here her footsteps run down the hall.

After a pause, Ochia chirped in.

"You should know why she can't cut anymore Narumi,"

"Why would I know?" he snapped, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He didn't even know why he was so angry about her quitting in the first place.

Ochia sighed before explaining,"She was dating Osawa, and it seems that he cheated on her but said she had cheated on him on live TV broadcast. I heard that she was defeated by him in a star hairdressing competition. Why don't you go look her up?" Said Ochia, walking out of the room, leaving Narumi alone in the room for Kei followed Ochia out.

Narumi stood there, stunned.

_Miname dated Osawa?_

* * *

**Okay this is a new story I thought up. I will continue this one if I at least get some reviews. Tell me if I need to edit it or something cause I will. I will I promise. I already writing the next chapter so please review your thoughts. It helps me in the long run.**

**Oh yes and pairings, give me pairing ideas. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
